


frozen water

by redamania



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Nighttime, Simon Snow - Freeform, SnowBaz, a lil swearing?, and baz wears a hoodie, i really fucking like the idea of baz in a hoodie rip me, i wrote this at like midnight okay, involves being cold, its short, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redamania/pseuds/redamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baz goes into the watford forest to have an existential crisis. simon so happens to follow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frozen water

**Author's Note:**

> so i was having snowbaz feels and i wrote this aha, enjoy
> 
> caito

Baz pulled a baggy black sweater over his head and walked out of his and Simon’s room. He jogged down the stairs, taking no notice of the fact that the skies were black outside. His long black hair was tucked into his hood, showing his high cheekbones and pale skin. His scuffed sneakers made quiet shuffling noises on the concrete as Baz stepped out the front doors of Watford.

The black forest opened up in front of him as he walked down the grassy slopes towards it. The trees enveloped Baz’s silhouette. The forest made many noises at this time of night, but now, here, it was almost silent. He passed tree after tree as he ran. Baz ran and ran, catching glimpses of things in the trees as he passed them.  
Baz collapsed beside a frozen stream, his breaths coming out of him as small puffs of greyish steam. The solid water glowed in the dark with a blue-and-white shine, flaws in its surface darker than others. He felt around in the cold dirt with pale fingers and soon they curled around a rock.

He threw it at the ice and watched it crack in one of the flaws. His wicked eyes watched as the ice around the cracks darken with flooding water. The trees around Baz creaked and groaned, magic spreading through them. He didn’t notice, too wrapped up in his own thoughts and worries.

Baz sprawled on his back, his cold eyes searching the starless sky that could only just be seen through the leafy canopy above him. He opened his mouth wide, fangs glowing in the darkness. His fingers came up to the two fangs and he ran them over them, the smooth ridge-less teeth that were the burden that would stay with him forever.

He closed his mouth, sitting up. Some black locks slid from under his hood. His strong hands pushed the hood back and ruffled his hair. Baz shook himself slightly, sighing. He wrapped his arms around his knees. His eyelids sliding shut.

“Baz?”

He leapt up, spinning around.

“Snow?!” Baz replied, incredulous. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I might ask the same to you.” Simon frowned into the dark, walking slowly over to him.

“It’s…it’s not safe for you in here.” Baz said, running a hand through his hair. “Y-you should go.”

“What makes you think you can be out here too?” Simon retorted, putting a hand on his hip, leaning against a tree.

“Snow, I’m a vampire.” Baz snapped.

“So? I’m magical.”

“That’s…that’s different…”

“How?”

“Snow, just go. Can’t I have some peace and quiet?” Baz sighed, irritated.

“No. You shouldn’t be out at this hour.” Simon replied.

Baz put his face in his hands. Simon walked over to him, frowning up into his face (well, hands).

“You okay?”

“Go AWAY, Snow.” Baz collapsed onto the ground, folding his arms around his knees again. “I just want some alone time.”

Baz rolled his eyes into his sweater sleeves as he felt Simon sit beside him. The last thing he needed was some Snow therapy talk, especially when he was having a weak moment, which was technically every time Simon spoke to him, but still.

“You don’t have to ignore me all the fucking time, Baz. I’m supposed to be your roommate.” Simon spoke way too softly, and Baz felt his heart begin to ache. Why was Snow so close to him?!

“Also, you can call me by my first name?” He continued.

What the fuck was going on? Baz kept his face hidden, scrunching it up in effort not to reply to Snow.

Simon sighed beside him, shivering slightly. Baz groaned inwardly, taking his head off his arms.

“What are you doing, Snow?” He asked, glaring at the boy.

“I…I’m trying to be positive?” was the reply that came.

“At two am?” Baz asked, turning to face Simon.

“There’s a first time…for everything?”

Baz looked right into Simon’s eyes in the slight moonlight, frowning.

Shit, Baz thought. 

What happened next, Baz was not expecting.

Simon kissed him. He kissed Baz. 

Snow’s lips were cold from the freezing air, but Baz guessed his were too.

Their kiss was chaste, firm and pressing. Baz placed his hands on either side of Simon’s face, tilting his lips up to his own. Simon’s hands slid up the back of Baz’s head, his fingers fisting in his hair. Baz squeezed his eyes shut, his heart beating a million miles per hour. 

Simon pushed at the back of Baz’s head forwards, their teeth bumping together through their lips. Baz felt his fangs retract (thank god), his mouth opening and closing slowly.

Baz bit Simon’s bottom lip gently, pulling away slowly. He let go of Snow’s lip, watching was Simon’s wide eyes looked all around his face.

“Oh my…wow” Simon whispered.  
“Yeah…” Baz replied. “Wow.”

**Author's Note:**

> i want to see baz in a hoodie so bad tbh, rip
> 
> hope you liked it? leave comments, feedback is cool bros :)  
> tumblr: portfolioservices


End file.
